


What Should We Name Our Kids? (The sequel to You've Got Mail) [cover]

by Shinhia



Series: Handwritten [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles learns to live together as a couple, but the road isn't as calm they'd thought it would be as ghosts of the past and monsters from the present come to haunt them and the people they love. Through those hard times and what life throws at us, they find comfort, love and support in each other. They also learn that when you finally got it, love isn't enough to base your life on, you need more substance and foundations to it, to make it last...</p><p>Come read what will happen for our two men, and be the witness of yet another story of letters written to each other. Letters that they might have made a thing as their friends and family seem to like this ancient -but yet quite new- way of connecting with someone.<br/>This story is also the beginning of other new loves like the one Cora and Lydia found themselves sharing for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should We Name Our Kids? (The sequel to You've Got Mail) [cover]

**_(cover made by TheShiWolf "me")_ **

_Find me here too:_ **_**My tumblr** : [theshiwolf](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/)_ **

* * *

 


End file.
